Oddly Confusing & Oddly Strange
by TheGodlessAngelOfDarkness
Summary: The story takes place after the defeat of X.A.N.A. The Team are trying to live their lives in normality when Odd suddenly vanishes and a new girl at school shows up. -YAOI- BOY-X-BOY


***WARNING: Yaoi, Abuse, & Possible Rape***

**I own NOTHING to the show 'CODE LYOKO.' This story is for my own enjoyment and those reading it.**

**The story takes place after the defeat of X.A.N.A. The Team are trying to live their lives in normality when Odd suddenly vanishes and a new girl at school shows up.**

**"Hello" = talking; '_H__ello_' = thoughts**

* * *

**Oddly Gone**

"Ulrich, this just isn't working."

"Because of him."

"No, well, yes, but no. It's us Ulrich. You and me."

"I thought everything was going good. I thought you were happy with me."

Ulrich, it's not about me being ahppy with you. I love you."

"Then why do you want it to end?"

"Because, it's.."

"It's what Yumi?"

She looks at me now. She looks about to cry, but I know she won't. She is looking away again. Back at her feet.

"It's you, Ulrich. You always worry about pleasing everyone else, but are you happy with things as they are? Or are you just concerned with how happy everyone else is about it?"

"About what? What are you talking about Yumi?"

"Ulrich, I'm talking about everything. I just think we need to end this. Now that X.A.N.A. is gone, we need to focus on school and take a break from...us. I'm sorry Ulrich, but I can't do this anymore."

She's walking away now. Back to her dorm with Aelita. It's late. Nearly three in the morning. I sigh and make my way back to my own dorm.

As I enter my room I notice Odds bed is still made. I glance at kiwi, snuggled up on his pillow. I chuckle softely and crawl into my own bed. Sleep follows quickly.

_'He's probably out with another girl again.'_

* * *

The next morning I notice Odd still isn't in back and I glance my clock. Breakfast. Of course. I dressed and made by to the cafeteria.

As I approached my usually table I could see Jeremie and Aelita already at the table talking away about the up coming science competition. I sat my tray down and smirked at the two.

Aelita noticed me first and broke away from the conversation she was sharing and smiled brightly at me.

"Hi Ulrich. Where's Odd?" I knotted my brows in confusion and turned to Jeremie. "What do you mean? He hasn't already come in, gobbled his food, and run off with some girl?" Aelita and Jeremie shared a look and turned back to me shaking their heads.

"No Ulrich, we haven't seem him all morning. He's usually the first one here." Aelita giggled softly at Jeremie's attempt at a joke. "I know let's ask Yumi!"

"Ask me what?" Yumi asked as she glanced about us while taking her seat. Her eyes lingering on me. "We were wondering if you have seen Odd at all today." Jeremie said as he pushed his glasses up slightly.

"Yes, Aelita interjected, Ulrich said he wasn't in his room last night and no one has seen him yet today." Yumi made a confused face as she thought. "No, I haven't seem him yet. I thought he would be here getting thirds on breakfast by now."

Jeremie spoke up as the bell rang for our first class. "Well, it's Odd, so who knows what he's doing, but if he isn't in class I think we may need to talk to the principal.

* * *

Fifteen minutes into class and Odd was still no where to be seen. I was worried. Odd never skipped class without telling me and the fact that he had skipped breakfast was even worse. Odd was never one to pass up food.

_'First Yumi dumps me and now Odds missing. What a way tp start the day.'_

My attention was brought back by the teacher telling us we were going to have a new student joining the school today.

Everyone's eyes moved to the door as the new kid walked in. It was a girl. She had blonde hair that fell to her shoulders and green eyes. She was short, about Odds height. Actually she looked like she could be Odds twin.

I tossed that thought away. Odd was an only child and as far as I knew, had no cousins. I glanced back to her. Her hair was held back in a purple band. She wore a pink sweater. She had a deep purple mini skirt on with pink leggings. Her shoes were purple flats.

I staffled a laugh. If Odd was here would more than likely be drooling over her. She was his perfect match. I seriously began wondering if this girl could be Odds long lost twin. She probably had his dry since on humor too.

"Well, Mr. Stern, please tell me when your ready, so we can finish introducing our new student."

"Ah..I'- I'm sorry Mr. Rodrick. It won't happen again." My eyes shifted to the new girl once more and a blushed. She was smiling at me brightly. I shot my eyes to my desk.

"Alright, now. Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" She nodded to Mr. Rodrick and turned back to the class. "My name is Diabella Rodd. I can't wait to become friends with you all." She smiled once more and turned back to the teacher.

**(Diabella Rodd = Die - a - bella Road)**

"Okay Miss Rodd, why don't you take a seat next to Mr. Stern." She bowed slightly and made her way to her new seat. I looked at her and back to the teach before I shot my arm up.

"But Mr. Rodrick, Thats Odds desk." Everyone turned to and gave me a strange look. I glanced between them and back to the teacher. He was wearing the same face and replied. "Who are you talking about Mr. Stern. That desk has been empty since you joined my class."

_'What?'_

* * *

**To be continued~**

**What's this? Odd is missing and the teachers don't even seem to know who he is? And who's this new girl? **

**REVIEW PLEASE! ALSO: If anyone can guess how I came up with the new girls name I shall reward you with any story request you ask for...or cookies.**


End file.
